Expedição
by Mei-senpai
Summary: PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA YEAHREBECCA. Quando dois velejadores profissionais resolvem ir até o outro lado do mundo num barco de velas, só há um ao outro de companhia. Então se não quiserem enlouquecer, eles devem virar amigos...Ou mais que isso.UA.
1. Expedição

**Dsiclaimer: ****Naruto não me pertence e esse é o meu primeiro ItaSai. **

_PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA YEAHREBECCA. Quando dois velejadores profissionais resolvem ir até o outro lado do mundo num barco de velas, só há um ao outro de companhia. Então se não quiserem enlouquecer, eles devem virar amigos... Ou mais que isso. Yaoi, ItaSai._

**Expedição é uma tentativa de presente de aniversário atrasado. Por favor, ninguém jogue facas em cima de mim.**

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_Expedição_**

**-**

**_Capitulo 1: Okinawa._**

**-**

"E são descontos enormes!!! CORRAM TODOS! É a grande promoção da rede de lojas Tanuki! Produtos eletroeletrônicos e eletro domésticos com até 70% de desconto! ISSO MESMO! ATÉ MESMO 70% DE DESCONTO! CORRA PARA A TANUKI MAIS PRÓXIMA E GARANTA SEUS ELETRODOMÉSTICOS NOVOS EM FOLHA! CORRAM TODOS! É A GRANDE LIQÜIDAÇÃO DO ANO!!! Lojas Tanuki. A sua loja, a sua sorte!"

Uma musica brega de fundo foi ao ar. De imediato, quando a propaganda acabou, mas uma outra veio ao ar. Mas esta musica era diferente da outra sim. Era uma música em compasso quatro por quatro, sempre cheias de colcheias e semínimas musicalmente falando, sempre repetida, além de usar decididamente instrumentos um pouco mais refinados, como um violino, alguns sax e quem sabe flautas, umas poucas guitarras e um violãozinho básico, tudo perfeitamente editado por algum computador eficiente. . .Sim, o noticiário noturno voltara ao ar mais uma vez, após os malditos intervalos comerciais. E isso apenas se confirmou quando as inicias N.N entraram ao ar, com as suas persistentes letrinhas brancas e vermelhas, em homenagem ao Japão. Estava mais uma vez no ar o 'Noticiário Noturno, o seu informativo diário às noites. '.

Duas figuras apareceram, com semblantes descontraídos, sentadas numa mesa extensa de escritório. Um homem e uma mulher, respectivamente. Ele com um terno cinza de riscas de giz, cabelos completamente brancos, longos, espetados e presos. Ela, com um tailleur marrom-escuro, com um decote exageradamente grande, detido por uma blusa brancas cheia de babados, que sobressaíam-se na vestimenta. Ela tinha uma maquiagem leve e seus cabelos louros estavam presos num elegante coque alto.

- E num momento em que a economia do país se recupera da perigosa crise financeira que nos deixou em recessão, dois jovens aventureiros decidiram realizar uma aventura de aproximadamente vinte mil quilômetros em puro mar aberto, saindo do Japão e indo parar no Chile, América do Sul! Grande aventura, não é Tsunade? – Começou o homem de meia-idade, encarando experientemente as câmeras.

- Pois é, Jiraiya. – A mulher que parecia ser bem mais jovem que o colega de trabalho logo concordou. – A aventura que dos sonhos de qualquer criança agora parece ganhar grandes dimensões e logo se tornará realidade. – Ela disse, sorrindo. – Uma dupla jovem de aventureiros aquáticos decidiu embarcar numa viagem de pura aventura. São mais de vinte mil quilômetros até quase o outro lado do mundo. A aventura que já foi apresentada na expedição passada do Noticiário Noturno tomou destino essa tarde, partindo de uma tranqüila praia de Okinawa. Quem conta essa história é Yuuhi Kurenai, que esteve presente na hora da partida, mais cedo.

Um cenário diferente se passou na TV. Agora, se mostrava um barco simples, à vela, branco e em formato parecido com de um grão de arroz em cada lado, pois tinha dois compartimentos principais. Ligando as duas partes que estavam um pouco distantes, uma base plana e horizontal, que dava apóio a vela. O barco estava cheio de grandes adesivos com os nomes de algumas grandes marcas, obviamente seus patrocinadores: Mitsubishi, NHK, Semp Toshiba e Red Bull.

A TV exibiu a imagem do barco e de tal cenário por alguns instantes, até que mudou para o lado, mostrando o rosto de uma mulher perfeitamente maquiada, com olhos de um tom avermelhado e cabelos negros como a noite. Uma plaquinha apareceu embaixo da tela, com os dizeres:

YUUHI KURENAI.

Okinawa, Japão.

- E a nossa dupla de aventureiros começa a sua aventura logo de hoje cedo. Eles estavam ali, no barco, fazendo o check-up final antes da sua partida de mais de vinte mil quilômetros até a costa chilena. Eles estão aqui em terra conosco, e quem fala é agora o mais velho e experiente, Uchiha Itachi, que esteve em várias expedições como esta, no passado, e em outras partes do mundo.

Um homem aparentemente alto, de pele bronzeada, cabelos negros e longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, possuindo cicatrizes abaixo dos olhos apareceu. Era muito bonito, digno de gritinhos frenéticos de fãs e o título de bi-shounen¹.

UCHIHA ITACHI.

Velejador profissional.

- E então, Itachi-san, como se sente antes da partida?

- Ancioso. – Ele respondeu simpaticamente.

- Oh, sim, claro. E pode nos explicar mais uma vez o curso?

- Sim, claro. Nós saímos daqui de Okinawa e vamos até a Austrália. Vamos fazer uma parada de uma semana lá para um descanso. Depois seguiremos para o Taiti, vamos esperar mais uma semana. Depois vamos à Ilha de Páscoa, parando por um tempo mais longo, já que a recuperação vai exigir mais tempo, porque nesta altura, já vamos ter passado meses no oceano. E logo após, vamos direto para o Chile, onde acaba a expedição.

- Oh, sim. Vai ser bem cansativo, não acha?

- Creio que sim, mas sempre vale o esforço. – Ele repetiu a dose de simpatia.

- Muito obrigada pelas informações, Itachi-san. E agora, vamos falar com aqui, o mais novo mais também experiente velejador, Sai-san. Inicialmente, você já velejou alguma vez a mais com Itachi-san.?

Um rapaz de aparente estatura mediana apareceu diante da TV. Tinha a pele estranhamente pálida, cabelos negros num corte curto e tradicional, orbes de mesma cor e certo charme. Também poderia levar o titulo de bi-shounen, mas provavelmente levaria comentários mais restritivos por conta da palidez doentia da pele.

- Não, não. Esta será a primeira vez. – Ele disse, exibindo um sorriso estranho.

- Nenhum treino juntos? – A repórter perguntou.

- Infelizmente. É que eu estive no Havaí durante algum tempo, e quando retornei, não tivemos chance de irmos navegar juntos.

- Então não se conheciam antes?

- Não.

- Oh, interessante. Agora é a hora da partida de vocês, não é?

A câmera focou os dois e a repórter ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim.

- Então boa sorte na viagem pra vocês! E que tudo dê certo!

- Arigato. – Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

O jornal exibiu mais algumas besteiras sobre os dois, histórias de infância e uma série de bobagens, até que por fim, mostrou-se a imagem do barco indo em direção ao horizonte.

- E nossos heróis é que filmarão o resto desta fascinante viagem, até que a nossa correspondente os encontre na Austrália. Agora, nas quintas-feiras, você confere o boletim semanal das aventuras desses dois.

A reportagem terminou.

Os apresentadores reapareceram na tela.

- Que grande aventura, hein, Jiraiya?

- Pois é, Tsunade. O Noticiário Noturno termina agora. A programação segue com a novela _Sempre Amor _e logo após o filme Pequena Miss Sunshine. Tenha boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Outra vez, a musica de encerramento do noticiário foi ao ar, e antes mesmo de conseguir chegar no fim, o aparelho de televisão foi desligado.

- Aquele idiota. – Sasuke disse, em tom de lamento. – Não sei o que vai acontecer quando otou-san descobrir que ele realmente foi embora nessa idiotice.

- Não fale assim do seu irmão, Sasuke. – Mikoto lhe respondeu. – Seu irmão fez as escolhas que achou que eram melhores para ele. Não pode falar assim dele...

- Mesmo assim. Foram três anos de laureado de administração de empresas pra nada. – Ele falou mal-humorado.

- Seu irmão não quis tocar a loja, Sasu-chan. Aceite. – A mulher disse, lhe dando um sorriso. – Você fala isso porque tem inveja dele...- Ela falou em tom brincalhão.

- Claro que não! – O filho lhe retrucou, com as bochechas coradas.

- Ah, sei. Vou fazer um chá. Me espere aqui.

- Hmpf. – Sasuke resmungou-se, já quando a mãe estava na cozinha. – Aquele imbecil…Tomara que congele estando no meio do nada.

- Não diga isso! – A mãe berrou da conzinha. – Você só está assim chateado por que ele tirou primeiro lugar geral e você tirou o terceiro no vestibular, não é? – Ela questionou, em tom inofensivo. – Eu já temia que era um trauma...mas faz tanto tempo que você entrou na faculdade, sempre achei que tinha superado.

- Okaa-san, eu realmente não me importo com isso porque sei que eu vou fazer melhor da minha vida do que aquele idiota fez da dele.

- Sasuke, respeite o seu irmão. Ele não quis viver assim viajando? Deixe ele. E ele até que vem nos visitar de vez em quando, e não fica mais te irritando. Não está bom desse jeito?

- Não. – Ele resmungou impacientemente, se deitando no sofá.

"O que será que ele está fazendo agora?" – Pensou-se Sasuke.

Xxxxx

- Tome. - O mais novo disse gentilmente, com um sorriso um pouco...diferente do da maioria das pessoas no rosto. Talvez fosse melhor que eles tivessem realmente passado mais tempo juntos antes.

- Obrigada. – O mais velho disse, simpaticamente. Fingir simpatia e conquistar pessoas facilmente era uma de suas maiores e melhores habilidades.

O outro sorriu de volta.

- Então, Itachi-kun, há quanto tempo veleja? – Ele perguntou se sentando. Vestia apenas uma calça e uma camisa preta. Levou a sua garrafa térmica com café à boca.

- Seis anos. – O outro respondeu simplesmente, tomando um gole do líquido amargo que o outro velejador lhe dera.

- Por que começou?

- Bem...é uma longa história.

- Pode contar, acho que temos muito tempo. – Sai constatou, encostando as costas bem no mastro da vela.

A noite era assustadoramente escura no oceano. Não se via mais nada ali, e só podia-se ouvir o barulho das ondas, que batiam umas nas outras com calmaria, pois a maré estava calma. Só se podia enxergar as coisas por conta da luz que o lampião elétrico transmitia.

O Uchiha sorriu.

- Ahm, eu fui estudante de administração, sempre o laureado, primeiro de turma, sempre pensei que iria administrar a loja dos meus pais. Um dia, na viajem que fiz depois da formatura, um amigo me chamou para velejar, e assim as coisas começaram.

- Não é uma estória muito longa.

- Fiz um resumo, se não iria ser cansativo demais escutar. Duvido muito que um jovenzinho como você vá querer escutar as lamúrias de um velho como eu. – Ele respondeu sarcástico.

- A diferença de nossas idades é apenas de 8 anos. Não acho que seja muita coisa. – O mais jovem disse, em tom falsamente amigável.

- Não se engane. Oito anos é tempo o bastante para muitas coisas. – Ele disse, tomando mais um gole de café. – Um desses problemas dos jovenzinhos como você é achar que a vida e a juventude são eternas.

- Você realmente é uma pessoa arrogante. Se passa por alguém amigável e confiável para conseguir a aprovação das pessoas. – O mais jovem sentenciou, olhando-o sem piscar os olhos. – Mas na verdade não é nada disso.

Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha e pareceu curioso com o comentário.

- Te ofendi? – O rapaz perguntou com mais um de seus sorrisos estranhos.

- Sinceramente, não, já que tudo é _mais ou menos_ verdade. Mas realmente fico surpreso por você dizer uma coisa como essa tão simplesmente, a maioria das pessoas não faria isso. – Ele disse dando um sorriso misterioso. – E você ainda por cima não parece se ofender. E olha que falou logo de cara.

- Os livros de auto-ajuda sempre dizem que devemos ser honestos quando queremos nos tornar amigos de alguém.

- Você quer ser meu amigo?

- Como vamos passar meses com a companhia apenas um do outro, acho que será mais agradável desse jeito.

- Tem razão. Mas foi um começo um pouco turbulento, então porque não começar de novo? – Itachi perguntou.

- Hã? – Sai questionou de volta, não entendendo muito bem.

- Eu começo. Sou Uchiha Itachi, tenho vinte e oito anos, sou velejador profissional. É uma honra conhece-lo. – Ele disse, oferecendo à Sai a sua mão. O mais jovem notou um ar de sarcasmo na voz do mais velho mais uma vez.

O moreno ficou encarando a mão direita que lhe havia sido oferecida, um pouco duvidoso. Era um garoto excêntrico de fato, pensava-se Itachi.

Por fim ele apertou a mão e disse:

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Itachi-kun. Meu nome é Sai, e eu tenho vinte anos e também sou velejador profissional. – Seus olhos voltaram-se para o outro, quando ele fez a seguinte pergunta:

- Seu café é muito bom, Sai. Eu realmente não sei como você conseguiu esquenta-lo estando aqui no meio do nada quando estamos sem eletricidade.

- Ah, tem um forno que funciona com uma bateria que recarrega com luz solar, ali dentro.

- Bateria recarregável com luz solar, hein? Oh, céus. Eu nem sabia que tínhamos algo como isso a bordo.

- Perdoe-me se for grosseiro, não é a intenção, mas, tem certeza que você leu a lista de materiais do barco?

- Na verdade, li bem rapidamente, chequei mais a parte de materiais de emergência. Se o barco virar, pelo menos sei o que podemos usar pra não morrer. – O Uchiha afirmou. – Ei, aquela coisa ali também é recarregável com luz solar?

- O lampião? Sim. Ah, quanto às situações de emergência, não se preocupe, se o barco virar, ele volta ao normal depois. Tem contra pesos que servem pra isso.

- Bem, mas é melhor prevenir, ainda há navios cargueiros navegando por aí. E eles com certeza nos fariam picadinho...e também há tempestades, mastros atraem raios facilmente. Ah, é, já checou o GPS?

- Já, estamos na rota certa.

- Ótimo. Ah, e viu o radar? Há navios por perto?

- O mais próximo está há uns vinte quilômetros ao oeste, Itachi-kun.

- Pra você é só Itachi. – O mais velho mencionou, até que viu a expressão confusa na cara do mais jovem. – Você mesmo disse que será mais fácil se formos amigos. Geralmente eu não me aproximo muito de pessoas como você, mas como vamos passar meses no oceano, é melhor que sejamos mais próximos se não quisermos matar um ao outro.

- Entendo. – Sai disse, com um de seus sorrisos falsos.

- Uhm...Bem, então também vamos fazer regras de convívio. Primeira, em caso de enjôo, nunca vomitar no barco, sempre no mar, segunda, cada um toma conta do turno da noite dia sim e dia não, terceira, evitar comer quando estivermos chegando à zonas costeiras para evitar ataques de gaivotas, quarta, necessidades sempre no mar, quinta, se um cair do barco, o outro deve sempre jogar a bóia mesmo que estejamos tentando matar um ao outro, sexta, Nada de sorrisos falsos nem estanhos como este que você está dando agora.

- Hum...Já que você mencionou a sexta regra, eu menciono a sétima: nada de sarcasmo.

- Então acho melhor deixarmos a sexta para lá, e assim a sétima também, Sai.

- Boa ideia, Itachi. – Sai disse, sorrindo de novo.

Itachi o olhou de relance, enquanto as ondas bateram e molharam um pouco seu braço. Como faria para conviver com uma criatura daquelas?

- Vou ficar com o turno da noite. – O Uchiha disse, devolvendo à ele a garrafa térmica com café. – Amanhã trocamos.

- Se for assim, oyasuminasai. – Ele disse, se levantando com cuidado para não cair.

Ele assistiu enquanto o outro entrava em sua barraquinha feita com lona impermeável e se deitava lá dentro.

- Pessoas são complicadas. – Itachi resmungou para si entre os dentes. Seriam longas semanas.

Xxxxxxx

Uchiha Fugaku definitivamente não merecia isso. Ah, não merecia.

Ele não pôde deixar de acidentalmente permitir que o macarrão que tinha entre os lábios caísse de sua boca. As pupilas dilataram e o coração acelerou. Mikoto só preocupou-se mais ainda e Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça para os lados com receio.

- Vocês...estão brincando, não estão? – O pai de família perguntou, enquanto um dos hashis com o qual comia o jantar caiu por entre seus dedos. – Ele vai até a América do Sul num barquinho movido a vento com um estranho?!

- Querido, por que não respeitamos a opção de Itachi? – A esposa perguntou tentando amenizar a situação. – Ele já cresceu, até saiu de casa! Por que não respeitamos as suas opiniões?

- Não. Filho meu não faz uma besteira dessas. – O pai disse. – Sasuke, me explique o que vão fazer, qual vai ser a próxima parada deles.

- Estão em mar aberto, e não vai dar pra tirá-los de lá agora. – O Uchiha mais jovem disse suspirando. – Mas ele chega na Austrália na semana que vem, aí sim, podemos pegá-lo.

- Podemos? – O pai perguntou mais uma vez, tentando confirmar.

- Podemos. – O filho disse, concentrado em olhar a sua travessa de macarrão para evitar as ameaças visuais que a sua mãe lhe faria.

- Você tem passaporte, meu filho? Não, né?

- Não.

- Então, Mikoto, junte os documentos do Sasuke para tirarmos o passaporte ainda amanhã. A gente aproveita que ele ta de férias e leva ele junto, assim a chantagem emocional contra o Itachi é maior.

- Hai... – Ela respondeu em um tom um pouco tristonho.

- Ótimo. – Resmungou ele, se levantando da mesa.

- Pra onde é que cê vai? – O filho caçula perguntou-lhe curioso.

- Acho que a agência de viagens ainda está aberta. Vou ligar e comprar as passagens e tenho um amigo que trabalha na embaixada australiana, vou pedir que ele mexa uns pauzinhos para os vistos saírem rápido. – Disse, se dirigindo às escadas.

Ambos mãe e filho escutaram o ranger das escadas, indicando que o pai subia. A cozinha estava silenciosa, e Mikoto suspirou:

- Céus, não devia ter contado a ele. Ah, não devia.

- Melhor ter contado, okaa-san. Se ele soubesse mais tarde e ainda descobrisse que você sabia, quem ia se ferrar era você.

- Eu sei! Mas agora seu pai var arrastar seu filho de volta pra cá, e Itachi sempre quis fazer isso, apesar de ser loucura.

- Bem, se eu bem conheço Itachi, nem um furacão e nem uma Tsunami vão conseguir pará-lo. Quando mais otou-san?

- Isso é verdade. Oh, Buda! Me dá forças que é hoje que essa casa cai! – Pediu a dona de casa, olhando para o teto como se através dele visse o céu, chacoalhando os braços pra cima.

- Mas okaa-san, você deixou porque quis. Eu sei bem que se a senhora quisesse, tinha feito a cabeça de otou-san pra ele não ir.

- O quê?! Você viu os olhos dele? Estavam tão furiosos que secariam até uma pimenteira! – Ela disse se levantando, e pegando os pratos sujos par lavar, sujando sua blusinha rosa-bebê acidentalmente com molho shoyu. – Ah, não, isso vai demorar pra sair... – Ela constatou, passando o dedo sobre a mancha.

- Mentira, mãe. Se você quisesse, otou-san já tinha desistido. – O filho resmungou.

- Meu filho...Entenda, a sua mãe sempre quis ver cangurus e opalas de verdade. – A mulher disse, pegando uma bucha para lavar os pratos. - E você estimulou seu pai à isso, mocinho. Pensa que eu não reparei?

- Claro que não! – Sasuke falou orgulhoso, se levantando da cadeira. – Você sabe que é só pelo prazer de ver o Itachi se ferrar.

- Sabe, quando você era criança, tinha aquela obsessão por crocodilos australianos, Sasu-chan! Eu sei que você ainda quer ver um de verdade à sua frente.

- Okaa-san, eu não sou tão infantil. – Ele resmungou entre os dentes, levando o prato para ela lavar.

_"Mikoto, onde é que está a certidão de nascimento do Sasuke?!" – _A voz vinda do grito de Fugaku chegou abafada à cozinha.

- Na pasta azul! – A mãe berrou de volta, enquanto passava a bucha de limpeza por cima da louça branca.

- De qualquer forma, mãe, temos que admitir que só deixamos o otou-san desse jeito para ir à esta viagem.

- É verdade, meu filho.

- Somos muito interesseiros... – O filho disse brincando.

- É. – A mãe concordou rindo.

* * *

**Meu primeiro ItaSai!**

**Espero que você goste do seu presente, Rebecca. Ah, e sabe aquela estória do meu tio velejar em Alagoas e me convidar pra assistir? Era mentira. Eu tenho um tio que veleja, e ele nunca me chamou pra ver as competições. Eu só perguntei pra ver se você ia gostar da história. **

**Que esteja boa! E que seja um presente à sua altura. Ah, e perdoe os erros ortográficos, não tive quem betasse pra mim à tempo. **

**Mei. **

**Obs: depois postarei os próximos capítulos, serão quatro no total. **


	2. Pseudocasamento

**__**

Disclaimer:

Naruto não me pertence. E nem essa fic, que é de yeahrebecca. 

* * *

_**Expedição**_

_PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA YEAHREBECCA. Quando dois velejadores profissionais resolvem ir até o outro lado do mundo num barco de velas, só há um ao outro de companhia. Então se não quiserem enlouquecer, eles devem virar amigos... Ou mais que isso. Yaoi, ItaSai._

**Capítulo II: ****Pseudo-casamento.**

"Já não sei há quanto tempo estou neta maldita expedição. Eu estou de mau humor e com calor também. Sai está pescando como sempre e eu acho que vou enfiar a peixeira nele da próxima fez que ele sorrir daquele jeito de novo. O meu maior desejo agora é que chova cigarros, pois eu vou ter uma séria crise de abstinência se não fumar um daqueles rolinhos do inferno. Mas se um navio carregador de cigarros – de preferência Malboros – afundar e o mar se encher de caixinhas está bom também. Assim que chegarmos à Austrália, o que eu acho que deve levar mais umas três horas, eu vou comprar quilos daquela chupetinha do diabo. Além disso, estou realmente pensando em contratar uma garota de programa pelo dia inteiro."

- Então, você vai enfiar uma faca no meu pescoço? – Sai questionou, de costas viradas, prestando atenção na vara de pescar.

- Estou pensando seriamente nisso. – O Uchiha declarou, estirando em cima do barco, perto do mastro. Fechava seus olhos por trás dos óculos escuros de esportista, e mantinha a cabeça virada para o lado oposto ao do sol. O gravador de voz onde mantinha o relatório diário de suas aventuras e experiências diárias no barco à vela estava protegido pela mão direita do rapaz, que lhe envolvia para que não caísse na água.

- Por que você fica com tanta agonia quando eu sorrio? – O outro perguntou inocentemente, enquanto chacoalhava a vara tentando atrair algum peixe.

- Porque é irritante. – Respondeu-lhe o mais velho com rispidez.

- Por que é irritante?

- Porque é falso.

- E por que coisas falsas te irritam?

- Porque Deus quis. – Respondeu-lhe Itachi já sem paciência. O mar estava calmo, o que possibilitou-lhe se levantar com dificuldade relativamente pequena. – A cidade que onde a gente vai aportar na Austrália é bem turística, não é?

- É, lá tem uma das maiores populações de aborígenes do país e tem clima tropical.

- Ótimo.

- Por quê?

- Lugar que tem turista, tem prostituta. – O mais velho respondeu, se sentando ao lado do outro e suspirando. – E eu _preciso_ de sexo.

- Você falando parece até ser caso de vida ou morte. – Sai disse, deixando a vara de lado, deixando claro que desistira de pescar.

- E é.

- O quê, vai dizer que você morre se passar mais de um mês sem transar? – O mais jovem questionou encarando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Hum...É. Ou pelo menos quase isso. – O outro disse.

- Sabe, esse tipo de transtorno psicológico precisa de tratamento, Itachi. Ser ninfomaníaco faz mal...Sabe, eu estava pensando. De todas as pessoas que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida, definitivamente, você é a mais auto-destrutiva. Você bebe barris, fuma horrores e se dispõe a pegar todo tipo de DST. Só me falta dizer que é viciado em drogas.

- Não, drogas não. Eu sou velho demais pra essas coisas, Sai. Deixo isso para os jovens em melhor estado de saúde. Mas ainda agradeço pelas palavras que me tocam. – Ele disse, tirando o isqueiro prateado do bolso da bermuda que usava. Olhou-o com carinho e acendeu fogo como forma de consolo. – As pessoas me criticam por acabar com a minha vida desse jeito. Mas na minha opinião, elas fazem isso porque têm medo da morte, e querem se afastar dela ao máximo, e me criticam por estar chamando ela pra perto de mim sem me importar.

- Talvez elas só façam isso porque não te querem ver morrer. Ou talvez porque rejeitem o fato de você não se importar de deixar a vida escorregar das suas mãos como se elas estivessem cheias de manteiga. – Sai disse em tom reconfortante. – Itachi, temos que admitir que a morte é assustadora, dá arrepios e faz sofrer. É lógico que as pessoas façam o que podem para ficar longe dela. São poucas as que a encaram como se fosse nada, como eu e você.

- Hum, você não tem medo de morrer?

- Não. Se tivesse, é meio óbvio que eu não estaria aqui agora.

- Realmente. Mas me diga, você despreza o meu comportamento por que quer se afastar da morte, por que não me quer ver morrer ou por que não quer me ver deixando as minhas mãos cheias de manteiga deixarem a vida escorregar?

- Bem, acho que eu não quero que você deixe a vida ir embora como se as suas mãos estivessem cheias de manteiga.

- Oh, agradeço pela declaração de amor, viu?

- Não foi uma declaração de amor, Itachi. Eu só disse pra você não desperdiçar a sua vida.

- Eu não estou desperdiçando a minha vida, Sai, seu grande idiota. Desperdiçar a vida é deixar de fazer as coisas que gosta, e eu só faço essas coisas porque gosto.

- Eu acho que desperdiçar a vida é deixar de ser feliz. Itachi, me encare nos olhos e seja sincero: você é feliz? – Respondeu-lhe o garoto, vidrando seus olhos no mais velho, esperando uma resposta que não veio. O silêncio se formou, e mais uma vez, como já havia acontecido tantas vezes nos últimos dias, o único som possível de se ouvir foi o do mar.

- Sou, mas não completamente. – O maior disse, sem receios.– Eu estou tentando. Por que você se importa?

- É o que eu estou tentando entender. Você passa o dia dizendo o quanto eu sou insuportável, mas eu não consigo te odiar. – O mais jovem disse, mirando o oceano. – Você consegue explicar por que me sinto assim?

- Ninguém consegue me odiar. Eu sou bonito demais para isso.

- Ah, só lembrando que as suas piadinhas não têm graça.

- Espertinho. Mas dando um palpite, eu acho que é um aviso do seu subconsciente que te diz pra não me odiar. – Itachi disse se levantando, e indo em direção ao mastro.

- Por quê?

- Baka, vamos passar quase um ano vendo praticamente só a cara um do outro. Se começarmos a nos odiar, vai ser como pedir suicídio. Vamos passar noites em claro juntos, vamos trabalhar juntos, vamos comer juntos, vamos xingar o tempo juntos, vamos consertar peças juntos....É um casamento, só que sem beijo, carinho e sexo.

- Belas palavras.

- Li num livro.

- Ah, quer dizer que eu estou casado com você? – Sai perguntou se levantando com a vara de pesca e um meio sorriso no rosto, desta vez, aparentando ser verdadeiro.

- Hipoteticamente, sim. – Itachi respondeu, impressionado como o modo daquele sorriso era natural, olhando o outro por cima dos óculos. - Cadê o GPS?

- Aqui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Senhores passageiros do vôo nº 345 com destino à Sydney por favor se dirijam ao portão de embarque número 3..." _

- Meu Deus! Mas é tão lindo! Olha só, o céu lá fora! Está tão azul! - Mikoto olhava para todos os lados, emocionada. Ela brilhava mais que uma estrela cadente com tanta felicidade.

Os três Uchihas andavam pelo aeroporto em direção à saída. O guia estava sendo Sasuke, pois o inglês de Mikoto não era tão bom assim, e Fugaku não sabia nem o significado de "hello" direito. Os dois homens usavam camisetas coloridas com temas tropicais, selecionadas pela mulher especialmente para a viajem. Já ela, usava um vestido alegre e amarelo, tomara-que-caia acompanhado de um chapéu de palha muito charmoso e um par de sandálias rasteiras propícias para a praia. A camisa do filho era azul-marinho com desenhos de pranchas de surf, e ele só entrou dentro dela depois de ouvir ameaças preocupantes em relação à sua mesada. A de Fugaku era vermelha com estampas de coqueiros, e seu bermudão combinava com o de Sasuke, eram iguais, só que a dele um pouco mais escura.

Sasuke parecia empolgado com a ideia de férias no país, ao contrário de seu pai, que nada feliz, gravava na mente o discurso que apresentaria com berros à Itachi insistindo pra ele voltar pra casa. A mãe do jovem estava em estado de "viajem-ao-mundo-da-lua-de-tanta-felicidade".

Cada um com suas enormes bagagens na mão, foram em direção a um taxista com quem Sasuke falou e citou o nome do hotel. O homem – que provavelmente era descendente de aborígenes disse que os levaria sem problemas e disse o preço estimado.

- Otou-san, ele disse que vão custar uns vinte dólares.

- Hn. – O mais velho respondeu com um assentir de cabeça distraído. Estava mais concentrado em pensar o quanto reprimiria seu filho mais velho dentro de mais ou menos uma hora.

- Nee, Sasuke, pergunte a este senhor se tem algum zoológico aqui! Mal posso esperar pra ver um canguru de verdade pela primeira vez na minha vida...

- Calma, okaa-san. Disso é melhor que a gente se informe no hotel.

- Okay...Ah, Fugaku, eu disse que era melhor se tivéssemos vindo com uma agência de turismo. – A esposa bufou, enquanto com ajuda do marido colocava a mala imensa e vinho dentro do táxi.

- Mikoto, lembre-se que estamos aqui para salvar o Itachi de sua própria loucura. O turismo vem depois. – O homem anunciou impaciente, terminado de colocar a mala no carro.

Discretamente ela revirou os olhos e disse com certo desgosto:

- Ahã.

- Não faça essa cara. Você sempre soube que esse era o único propósito de sairmos do Japão. – Ele concluiu entrando no carro.

A esposa ficou calada, completamente insatisfeita e com ar de amargura. Mas no finalzinho, deu um sorrisinho vitorioso, como o de alguém que saberia que teria vingança. Ahhh, como queria ver a cara do marido quando Itachi lhe dissesse um fora monumental e declarasse um parágrafo bem grande da constituição japonesa que alegava que ele era independente e que seu pai estava sendo intrometido demais e que não tinha nada haver com os assuntos próprios dele.

- Okaa-san, você vai ficar plantada aí do lado de fora do carro até quando? – Sasuke questionou através de uma pequena brecha aberta da janela.

- Ah. – Ela deixou escapar, desmanchando seu sorriso vingativo. – É que eu fiquei besta com esse céu daqui, acabei me distraindo. – Disse por fim puxando a maçaneta da porta .

- Vem logo.

E o táxi partiu em direção ao hotel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sai! – Itachi chamou, enquanto olhava o horizonte ao norte do barco.

- O quê? – O mais jovem questionou, tirando a sua atenção das cordas nas quais mexia no momento.

- Olhe. – Ele disse, apontando empolgadamente para a direção onde se via aos poucos surgir silhuetas de terra firme, aparecendo prédios que àquela distância pareciam brinquedos colados numa prancha de isopor. – Civilização. Cigarros, sexo, xampu, pessoas. Tudo na nossa frente. Não é lindo?

O outro simplesmente abaixou os óculos escuros e olhou para o mais velho, com um olhar estranho.

- Quem é você e o que fez com Itachi?

- É, eu também me surpreendo. Nunca soube que a civilização me fazia tanta falta. Eu sempre me considerei um anti-social.

- Eu também.

- Hahaha, engraçadinho.

- Bem, mesmo assim, se eu fosse você, não estaria tão ansioso assim.

- Por que não?

- Você não disse que não tinha dito ao seu pai que ia viajar por que sabia que ele ia tentar de impedir? Se for assim, é bem capaz que ele esteja te esperando em Darwin.

- Claro que não! Meu pai não viajaria até a Austrália sozinho. Minha mãe e meu irmão não deixariam ele vir, ao menos que eles tivessem interesse pessoal em vir pra cá, o que eles não tem, com certeza. Sasuke não tem interesse em nada do exterior e okaa-san só se interessa em ir à Veneza pra ficar andando de gôndola naqueles canais fedorentos ou ir a algum outro lugar romântico e piegas. O máximo que meu pai vai fazer é ligar pra mim avisando que eu estou fora do testamento dele oficialmente.

- Hum, pensei que você já estivesse fora do testamento dele. – O mais novo constatou, largando as cordas já ajustadas.

- É, devo estar, ele só vai fazer isso pra me ameaçar. – O mais velho disse, com um sorriso sarcástico. – Mas eu não ligo mesmo. Não é da conta dele.

- Bem, ele esperou a vida toda que você atendesse as expectativas dele, então eu acho que sim, é da conta dele nem que seja um pouquinho de nada.

Itachi fez uma carranca. Sai falava a verdade de certa forma, e ele tinha plena ciência.

- Bem, enquanto você curte seu mau-humor, vou falar com o pessoal do porto pelo rádio, Meu Pseudo-marido. – Sai disse, virando as costas com um rosto sem expressão. Pessoalmente, o Uchiha achava aquilo estranho. O colega parecia ter algum defeito nos músculos faciais ou algo assim, pois sua cara ficava tão engessada que poderia ser comparada com a de uma criatura entupida de botox.

- Hn. – Bufou em resposta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Fugaku, querido, não era melhor termos ficado mais um tempinho descansando lá no hotel? – Perguntou-lhe Mikoto com certa amargura. Estava doída, mau-humorada e ainda por cima tomara um banho rápido demais. A pressa que o marido lhe fez fora tão grande que ela tivera de colocar as mesmas roupas de quando viajara. Bem, talvez não pudesse reclamar, pois o próprio Fugaku e Sasuke nem sequer tiveram tempo de entrar debaixo do chuveiro.

- Não. Viemos aqui para levar o Itachi de volta. É aqui que ele chega, então esperaremos por ele. – O homem respondeu determinado. Mikoto olhou para a expressão dele e suspirou discretamente. Ao horizonte, o catamarã se aproximava.

O casal estava no cais do porto, esperando o barco que lá chegaria. Ao seu lado a repórter Yuuhi Kurenai – responsável pelo quadro da dupla – e seu cinegrafista, além de é claro, Sasuke, que estava com uma expressão de "o próximo que aparecer na minha frente eu mato.". Também haviam um pouco mais distantes, mas atrás do grupo, dois funcionários do porto, australianos que conversavam alguma coisa em inglês.

Era quase o fim da tarde e o porto não estava muito movimentado. A maior espera era pela dupla, e alguns navios de grande porte tinham sido dispensados da área para não atrapalhar a chegada do pequeno barco.

- Genma, será que esses daí são os parentes do Itachi? Olha, aquele menininho com cara de assassino tem o olhar parecido com o dele. – A repórter disse aos cochichos, depois de arrastar o seu cinegrafista para um ponto mais distante da família. – E aquele velho rabugento dali também parece com ele. – Ela disse, apontando com o olhar. – Eu sei que é meio arriscado, por que eles tem cara de serem daquele tipo azedo, mas não vai ser uma boa a gente pedir pra entrevista-los?

A repórter vestia uma blusa branca de linho com mangas compridas, com um colete vinho por cima e uma calça jeans escura. Suas sandálias eram de salto altíssimo e de veludo, também vinho para combinar. Usava brincos de pérolas e o batom era vermelho, e desta vez, seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto. O microfone estava na sua mão esquerda, já esperando para entrar em ação.

O cinegrafista apenas a olhou com seu olhar desinteressado de sempre. Mordeu o palito de dentes que tinha entre os lábios, como de costume, e ajeitou a bandana azul-marinho que tinha na cabeça. Ele começou a pensar seriamente. Olhou discretamente para a família. E respondeu, pomposo:

- Aquele cara nem é tão velho. E aquela coroa ali até que é gostosa... – Ele constatou, olhando interessadamente para o traseiro de Mikoto.

A mulher deu um tapa na cabeça de seu câmera-man.

- Genma, seu imbecil! Para de desviar do assunto! A gente tem que se concentrar nisso: a gente pergunta se pode entrevistar ou não? – A mulher questionou, nervosa.

- Entrevista, né? Perguntar não ofende. E além do mais, o povo sempre gosta de se amostrar aparecendo na televisão. – Ele sugeriu massageando a testa onde havia sido atingida. – Não me bate com tanta força. Se eu derrubar essa câmera na água, você sabe bem o que o chefe vai fazer.

- Tá, da próxima eu presto mais atenção. – Ela resmungou. Engoliu seco, e virou-se para o lado em que a família estava. Perguntaria ao velho rabugento, além do mais, como patriarca, seria ele provavelmente quem daria a palavra final da família. – Com licença, meu nome é Kurenai e eu g-

- Me filme e eu te processo por invasão de privacidade. – Fugaku respondeu sem desgrudar os olhos do barquinho que se aproximava. Sasuke e Mikoto se assustaram com tamanha grosseria da afirmação. A repórter deixou seu queixo cair e o colega não pôde conter as risadinhas abafadas.

- Bem, e se eu-

- Por acaso a senhora deseja que eu ligue para o meu advogado…? – Questionou-lhe o homem, olhando-lhe com um olhar diabólico de "fale e você morre".

A moça nem fez mais nada. Virou-se e foi para o canto do píer onde o seu cinegrafista lhe aguardava chocado – mas ainda achando engraçada a cena.

- Já chega. – A repórter disse ao colega. – Já é a quinta vez que isso acontece. O chefe vai ter que me dar a minha indenização por danos morais.

- Não é culpa dele, Kurê.

Com a família, o filho mais novo apenas se aproximou da mãe e lhe questionou:

- O que está acontecendo com o otou-san?

- É a andropausa, meu filho. – Ela suspirou. – Um dia você também vai chegar lá, infelizmente. – Ela disse, com um sorriso que dizia "não vai ser tão ruim quanto parece".

- Lá vem o Itachi.

- Você trouxe seus tapa-ouvidos meu filho?

- Sim. – Respondeu ligeiramente entediado. - E os seus?

- Também trouxe.

Xxxxxxxx

- Puta que pariu! – A voz resmungou, rangendo os dentes.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sai questionou-lhe, assustado com o súbito xingamento. – Qual é o problema?

- Sai, desgraçado, você é um vidente, seu bosta! – Ele disse, com os olhos fixos nos binóculos.

- Hã? – O mais novo questionou, confuso.

- Ele está no porto. Otou-san.

- Wow... isso é ruim né? – O mais jovem questionou, coçando a cabeça.

- Ruim? – O mais velho perguntou, encarando o outro em tom dramático. – Se isso aconteceu hoje, amanhã o mundo acaba! É o apocalipse! – Ele disse, falando sério. Parecia realmente preocupado.

- Bem...Ele não pode te matar. Pelo menos isso é um lado positivo.

- Hahaha. Matar? Isso é pouco pro meu pai quando ele tá com raiva. Aquilo ali vira o demo quando desce à Terra. – O Uchiha disse, observando o barco se aproximar cada vez mais. – Ele vai dizer: "Você ficou maluco? Filho meu não faz essas coisas, Itachi! Você desonra a família! Vamos voltar pra casa agora mesmo.", e aí eu vou ser obrigado a responder, e ele vai tentar me levar pra casa a qualquer custo, mas eu não irei e por fim, ele _realmente_ vai me tirar do testamento.

- Você está sendo dramático demais. Ele é seu pai, vai ter que entender. "Como Projetar a Família Perfeita" falava disso. A compreensão mútua entre os integrantes da família é fundamental para manter uma estrutura familiar saudável. – O mais jovem disse, pacificamente.

- Há, você fala como se livros de auto-ajuda ajudassem de verdade. – O outro resmungou. – Nem o Dalai Lama poderia escapar da ira do meu pai.

- Não seja dramático.

- Você vai ver quando chegarmos.

Xxxx

- VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO!? FILHO MEU NÃO FAZ ESSAS COISAS, ITACHI! Você está desonrando a família Uchiha! Se você ainda tiver orgulho do nome que tem, é melhor que pare com essa maluquice e volte para casa! – Fugaku rosnou, como um cão raivoso. A repórter e o seu cinegrafista ficaram assombrados com os berros. Os dois funcionários do porto já haviam concluído o seu trabalho quando os dois navegantes chegaram em segurança em terra, mas não deixaram o local só pela curiosidade de ver a gritaria da qual não entediam uma única palavra. Mikoto ouvia os berros cheia de receio, e já Sasuke estava com um par de tapadores de ouvido laranja. Não escutava nada.

- Otou-san, eu não preciso citar nenhum parágrafo da constituição japonesa pra fazer você entender que eu sou livre, não dependo mais de você e não lhe devo mais satisfações, né? – O filho mais velho disse com frieza. Encarava o pai sem nenhum receio.

- Não me deve satisfações?! Como assim não me deve satisfações?! Você é meu filho, eu te criei! Não pode simplesmente sair fazendo loucuras à toa e achar que eu não tenho autoridade pra lhe dizer o que fazer! Eu sou seu pai!

- Mas não precisa mais ser. Eu fiz minhas escolhas, pai. Se você as desaprova, não preciso ser mais seu filho. – Itachi disse impacientemente, cruzando os braços.

- Itachi, , você não está medindo as conseqüências do que fala. Cale a boca! – O pai ordenou, com seriedade.

- Otou-san, eu sei do que eu estou falando. Eu segui o caminho que eu quis, e se o senhor não vai aceitar, é melhor que você não seja mais meu pai e eu não mais o seu filho. – Itachi disse, encarando o seu genitor olho-no-olho.

Fugaku torceu o nariz. Como última coisa a fazer, levantou a mão direita e deu um tapa no rosto do filho.

- Eu passei um bom tempo pensando em que hora eu errei pra você ter-se tornado o que é, Itachi. – O pai disse, com amargura. – Mas hoje vejo que não fui eu que errei, mas você que sempre foi ingrato.

E o mais velho deu as costas a todos. Foi andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mikoto se aproximou do filho mais velho e o abraçou rapidamente, e cochichou em seu ouvido "boa sorte", antes de ir seguir o marido. Sasuke se limitou a encarar os olhos do irmão por alguns segundos, como se quisesse dizer "olha só o que você fez agora.", e saiu, atrás dos pais.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. O Uchiha mirou o chão por alguns instantes, um pouco depressivo. Depois, virou-se para a chocada Kurenai e questionou:

- Então, você não tinha que nos filmar agora?

- Bem... Eu acho que não é uma boa idéia. – Ela disse, com um sorriso amarelo.

- E por que não? – Ele perguntou, secamente.

- A mão do seu pai ficou impressa no seu rosto. – O companheiro de bordo lhe disse. – Dá pra ver até o dedo mínimo dele.

- Hum...Eu achei que seria pior. – O Uchiha concluiu, com uma mão na bochecha atingida. – Eu pensei que ele iria tentar me dar um soco na jugular que nem da última vez....Mas eu acho que ele se tocou que está ficando velho demais para essas coisas. Mas de qualquer maneira, se vocês não querem filmar hoje, quando vai ser? – O rapaz questionou.

- Amanhã há esta mesma hora. – O cinegrafista respondeu, roendo seu palitinho.

- Ótimo então. – Itachi disse. – Eu quero ir logo para o hotel.

Ele não esperou mais ninguém. Pegou a sua murcha malinha de material impermeável e saiu andando.

- Bem, então amanhã estaremos aqui. – Sai disse com o rosto inexpressível, seguindo o outro velejador.

- Então, o que você vai fazer hoje à noite? – O mais jovem perguntou.

- Ir para o bar mais próximo. – Ele disse, em tom conclusivo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por questões de privacidade, Sasuke havia pedido aos seus pais que ficasse sozinho num quarto separado do deles. Normalmente, a resposta seria que não. Mas como seu pai estava centrado demais no seu irmão nos últimos dias, ele dissera sim sem perceber. E fora por tamanho desejo de privacidade que o casal se encontrava sozinho no quarto agora. Mikoto tomando banho e o marido estirado em cima da cama, olhando para o teto com as mãos no peito, mais parecendo um defunto em seu funeral.

- Eu não tenho autoridade sobre meu próprio filho... – Ele divagou, olhando para o teto, a ponto de chorar.

- Não fique assim, amor. – A voz abafada pelo som de água e pela porta fechada de Mikoto veio do banheiro. – Depois de certa idade eles se rebelam, mas depois eles voltam ao normal.

- Isso é entre os treze e dezoito anos, Mikoto. Itachi já tem quase trinta. – O homem bufou depressivo.

O som de água caindo parou, e Mikoto desligou o chuveiro.

- Bem, com ele as coisas aconteceram um pouco mais tarde. – Ela disse, tentando animá-lo. – Mas ele vai se dar conta logo e vai ser o Ita-chan de sempre.

- Meu filho é um delinqüente deserdado. – Ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

- Ele vai mudar, eu garanto. – A esposa disse. Dentro do banheiro, já com o corpo enrolado numa toalha, ela enxugava o cabelo. – E você não precisa tirá-lo do testamento.

- Na verdade, ele nem se importa. Aposto como ele faria uma fogueira com as coisas que ficassem para ele. – O homem disse. – E depois, ele iria pegar as cinzas e colocar no mesmo lugar que as minhas, só pra dizer: "eu te dei de volta por que eu não preciso". Nesse caso, é melhor que fiquem para Sasuke. Ele pelo menos liga para o clã.

- Você está exagerando. E coitada daquela repórter de mais cedo. Você bem que podia ter sido mais educado. – Ela disse, em tom de reclamação.

- Mas ela foi muito petulante.

- Não foi.

- Que seja. – O homem resmungou por fim, se virando na cama. Acabou caindo no sono. No dia seguinte, ainda iria querer procurar pelo filho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O quarto era simples, mas bem aconchegante. Havia apenas uma caminha coberta com uma cocha verde-musgo, e ao seu lado uma mesinha de cabeceira e seu respectivo abajur. Havia também uma televisão pregada na parede à frente da cama. Um armário à esquerda da cama, além de uma pequena escrivaninha localizada à frente da cama. No momento, era nesta escrivaninha, muito concentrado em seu caderno de desenhos que Sai estava. Por alguma razão, ele não desenhava. Olhava apenas indignado para a página na qual havia parado de desenhar há algum tempo.

Suspirou e se se encostou às costas da cadeira, confuso, colocou a mão serrada na bochecha, pensativo.

O telefone do quarto tocou. Ele olhou para o aparelho, pensando quem seria às duas horas da manhã. Ou o recepcionista estava ligando errado, ou só poderia ser Itachi.

- Alô?

- Senhor Sai? – Uma voz de mulher questionou. Era a recepcionista.

- Sim?

- Ahm, o senhor pode vir aqui embaixo buscar o seu amigo, senhor Itachi? Ele está alcoolizado e pede que o senhor venha buscá-lo.

-...

- Senhor Sai?

- Eu já estou indo. – Ele respondeu em tom de insatisfação.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Saaaaai, é por isso que eu sei que você é um bom companheiro... – Itachi disse, entre soluços. – Tãããao atencioso! É por isso que você é meu marido...

- Pseudo-marido. – Ele disse, dando um empurrão na porta com a perna. – E eu acho melhor você não ficar falando essas coisas por aí, se não sabe-se lá o que as pessoas podem pensar a nosso respeito.

- Você afirma que eu não seria um bom marido...? – Ele perguntou, se apoiando quase que completamente no outro.

- Não, mas afirmo que você está muito bêbado. – Ele disse, suspirando. Empurrou a porta com um chute, e ela fechou. - Olha, sem querer ser grosso, mas eu realmente quero voltar pro meu quarto. Então eu vou te jogar na cama e você fica aí e dorme.

- Por que você está impaciente? – Itachi questionou, encarando-o com seus olhos piscando vagarosamente.

- Você está bêbado demais para entender. – Resmungou-lhe em resposta.

- Hei, mas séééério...por que eu não ia ser um bom marido? – Itachi perguntou.

- Eu nunca disse que você não seria um bom marido. – O mais jovem resmungou. – Agora fica aí e-...

Antes que Sai pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, foi agarrado com certa violência e jogado na cama. Por cima dele, Itachi se jogou, ficando de quatro.

- Itachi, o que diabos você está fazendo?

- Eu não sei. – Ele constatou, puxando o queixo do outro mais para perto e olhe dando um beijo com os olhos fechados.

Sai simplesmente não soube o que fazer. Apenas ficou parado, estático, de olhos arregalados, enquanto o maior desabotoava a sua camisa.

* * *

**Bem, senpai, que esteja gostando da sua fic. Estou tão sumida esses tempos né? É nisso que férias dá. Bem, que nos encontremos logo. **

**Beijos, **

**Mei. (31.07.09)**

**OBS: Desculpe o atraso!**


	3. Culpa sua, idiota

**Hello, gente! :)**

**Não me matem por ter passado tanto tempo fora...A preguiça infelizmente foi mais forte. **

**Mas voltei! **

**E desculpe, Becca, por ter sido tão lerda...Bem, mas essa aqui eu vou acabar de todo jeito. Prometo. **

**Boa leitura!**

**-**

**-**

**_Expedição_**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 3: Culpa sua, idiota.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Itachi abriu os olhos vagarosamente, com ombros doídos e cabeça latejante e pesada.

- Que dor é essa? – Ele resmungou, colocando os dedos na testa, junto com a mão inteira. Quantas doses tinha bebido mesmo? Tinha perdido as contas depois das duas garrafas de meio litro de vodca e dos três copinhos de tequila com limão e sal. Depois disso, não se lembrava de nada, só de coisas abafadas e confusas.

Vagarosamente, ele se levantou, sentindo cada mísero músculo de seu corpo doer como se um caminhão tivesse lhe atropelado. Então, foi para o banheiro para tomar um banho, mas nem precisou tirar as roupas, pois reparou que estava pelado.

Depois de passar sabão e usar o xampu e o condicionador com cheiro de laranja fornecidos pelo hotel, se enrolou na toalha e pegou a sacolinha com itens de higiene pessoal que tinha deixado no balcão da pia do banheiro antes de sair para beber na noite anterior. Dela tirou a escova de dentes e a pasta, e quando abriu a boca, pôde sentir o cheiro forte de álcool que saia dela.

Depois de escovar os dentes, saiu do banheiro. Iria agora tomar um remédio para dor de cabeça, se vestir e descer para tomar café da manhã.

Mas então seus pés travaram ao chegar no meio do quarto. Seus olhos não se arregalaram, mas uma sobrancelha arqueou.

Sai estava sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha, enrolado num lençol branco do hotel. Sua cabeça encostava na mesa e seu tronco se dobrava. Quando acordasse iria ficar com dores horríveis no tronco, Itachi pensou. Ele havia dormido de um jeito péssimo.

Mas então o Uchiha refez o raciocínio e tentou se lembrar do que acontecera na noite passada. Sua cabeça não se lembrava de nada, então ele bufou dando de ombros. Quem liga, ele pensou. Os funcionários do hotel deveriam tê-lo pedido que levasse o bêbado até seu quarto e ele provavelmente teria ficado para olhá-lo e ver se não vomitava no quarto inteiro. Mas Itachi não vomitava quando estava bêbado. Era uma coisa rara. Então Sai deveria ter cochilado na cadeira enquanto esperava que ele fizesse alguma coisa. E o lençol deveria ser porque o ar-condicionado marcava dezessete graus, o que já era o suficiente para usar um lençol.

Itachi até pensou em acordar Sai, mas ao vê-lo com feições tão calmas, desistiu.

Quando dormia nem parecia a peste falsa que realmente era.

E o Uchiha foi até a sua mala e pegou uma muda de roupas. Ao se levantar, passou por um espelho e não pôde deixar de reparar em arranhões e marcas escuras por todo seu corpo. E arranhões, vários. Então automaticamente ele deixou cair a toalha que lhe cobria de cintura abaixo.

E então tudo ficou claro na sua cabeça, e principalmente quando constatou nas roupas de Sai espalhadas pelo chão e aquela marca roxa instalada bem abaixo da orelha do colega de viagem, justamente o lugar onde mais gostava de mordiscar.

"_Merda. Dormi com o Sai_."

Xxxxxx

- Olha só querido! – Mikoto apontou, com os olhos brilhando como diamantes lapidados. – Cangurus de verdade!

E então Fugaku balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

- Sim, querida.

- Oh, amor, mas você está tão desanimado...

E estava mesmo. Na verdade a sensação de impotência como pai havia perturbado o sono do Uchiha e parecia não querer abandoná-lo. Razão pela qual desistira de procurar Itachi hoje. Não se sentia bem o suficiente.

Mas Sasuke não se importou. Saiu logo de perto, e foi para a jaula dos aligátores australianos; os monstros de toneladas que poderiam estrangular uma vaca adulta como se fosse feita de isopor.

E ele chegou na hora dourada. A hora da alimentação.

Enquanto um dos tratadores do zoológico jogava pedaços enormes de carne, Sasuke assistia aos crocodilos se jogando para cima e disputando a carne.

Era fascinante. Um sonho de infância que se realizava. Desde pequeno assistia ao Animal Planet esperando um dia poder vê-los. E lá estavam. Mais pesados e mais agressivos do que jamais imaginara.

Seus olhos estavam bem abertos e ouvidos bem atentos. O momento não poderia ser mais emocionante e perfeito.

Então ele sentiu uma pressão forte em seu ombro. Alguém tinha esbarrado e batido em seu ombro.

- Sorry... – A pessoa falou, enquanto ele se virava para olhar. Então seus olhos encararam os azuis da pessoa. E uma imensa surpresa veio à tona. -...Sasuke?

- Naruto? – Ele murmurou, com olhos arregalados e o coração disparando como um raio.

De repente o momento perfeito passou a ser o momento catástrofe.

Xxxxxxxx

Calmamente, Itachi colocou a sua camiseta, a última peça de roupa restante.

Depois, pegou na mesa de cabeceira um cigarro do maço que havia comprado. Havia se prometido que iria parar, mas quem não se engana de vez em quando?

Então ele passou suavemente a mão a centímetros da cabeça escorada na mesa de Sai, aonde seu isqueiro estava. Então ele conseguiu pegar o objeto com sucesso, mesmo sentido o cabelo bagunçado do outro roçando em sua mão.

E acendeu seu pequeno vício em formato de rolinho branco. Tragou-o ansioso, deixando a fumaça sair. Aquelas benditas coisas o matavam lentamente, sabia. Mas a satisfação que sentia ao tragar um cigarro lhe fazia se sentir melhor. E principalmente em ocasiões como aquela.

E foi com o cheiro forte de nicotina que Sai acordou, atordoado. Seu traseiro ardia como o fogo dos infernos.

- Ai... – Resmungou ao se mexer na cadeira. Suas costas também doíam. Dormira de uma maneira péssima. Então seus olhos encontraram o rosto de Itachi e passaram a mirá-lo, com uma expressão raivosa.

- Bom dia, flor-do-dia. – O Uchiha cumprimentou, com um sorrisinho meio sarcástico.

E então houve silêncio.

Com seus olhos inchados, Sai encarou-o por mais alguns instantes com um olhar desagradável para Itachi. Sua irritação era evidente.

- Não vai falar comigo? – O Uchiha perguntou, meio chocado. Esperava um sorrisinho sem emoção e falso de um comentário e um fora secular.

- Não. – Ele respondeu num tom obviamente irritado, com os olhos estreitos e um bico que para Itachi ainda era desconhecido.

Ah, então Sai acorda de mau humor, Itachi reconheceu.

- Por que? – Ele perguntou, dando uma baforada no cigarro.

Sai então se levantou. O lençol caiu no chão e o rapaz virou de costas e apontou para o seu traseiro cheio de marcas roxas, inchado e que latejava.

- Por causa disso, seu imbecil. – Ele murmurou. E Itachi teve de reconhecer que fizera um estrago muito maior do que o previsto. Muito.

Então o rapaz entrou no banheiro e se trancou lá dentro.

O Uchiha então fechou os olhos com força. Preferiu então sair para comer o café da manhã.

Ao passar pelos corredores, sentiu uma coisa vibrar no bolso.

O celular que passara séculos desligado agora tinha sido recarregado e estava lá no seu bolso. Colocara lá dentro junto com o isqueiro e o maço de cigarros.

Abriu o aparelho e desbloqueou a tecla.

Uma mensagem.

-

-

_Chegou em terra, não foi?_

_Soube que seu papai saiu do Japão até aí atrás de você._

_Chuchuzinho, prepare os ouvidos. _

_Ah, e aquele seu colega de viagem é bonitinho. _

_Ele é gay?_

_Se for, eu quero o número dele. _

_Não morra no mar, por favor. _

_Beijinhos, _

_Titio Maddy. _

_OBS: Quanto ao seu amiguinho, falei sério, viu?_

_-_

_-_

Era ele.

E então Itachi tomou uma decisão séria. Em momentos drásticos, medidas drásticas devem ser tomadas.

Então ele apertou o botão verde e colocou o aparelho ao lado da orelha.

- Madara?

_- Itachizinho!_ - A voz do outro lado da linha respondeu. - _Chegou a Austrália?_

- Sim.

_- Ah! Quanto tempo! Como vai você?_

- Bem. Madara, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. Posso?

_- Claro, amorzinho. _

- Como é que se volta a falar com um cara depois de estuprá-lo?

xxxxxxxx

- Sasuuukeee! – O garoto loiro agarrou o Uchiha chocado pelo pescoço. Abraçou-o com força e saudade. O moreno mau conseguiu se movimentar. – Cara, como é que a gente não se encontra no Japão mas se encontra logo aqui!?

- Hn. – O moreno murmurou enquanto ele lhe largava. Bem, não se encontravam no Japão simplesmente porque ele tinha parado de ir para todos os lugares que Naruto costumava freqüentar. Sorveterias, parques de diversão, praça, shoppings e qualquer outro local que apresentasse o risco de um futuro encontro. Na verdade, era por culpa daquela coisa amarela e laranja que ele tinha trocado de e-mail, MSN, Facebook, número de celular e qualquer meio de contato pessoal. E era por isso que ele tinha convencido seus pais a se mudarem de casa. As goteiras que faziam Fugaku perder a paciência tinham sido apenas um pretexto bobo.

- Ah, cara, você ainda fica fazendo esses sons estranhos, né? Você nem sonha em como eles me fizeram falta! – O loiro sorriu, com outro daqueles sorrisos dignos da propaganda da colgate.

Sasuke olhava para ele. Será que ele tinha esquecido de tudo o que ele tinha feito para humilhá-lo? Do jeito que se afastara? Das coisas rudes que tinha dito? Pois daquela maneira que o encarava era como se aquilo nunca houvesse acontecido.

- Oh, Naruto-kun! – Mikoto deixou escapar surpresa ao reparar quem era aquela criatura que tagarelava sem parar com seu filho. Porra, pensou Sasuke. Agora, provavelmente Naruto iria convidá-los a ir pra algum lugar e a sua mãe ia topar.

- Mikoto-san! Como está a senhora? Mas quanto tempo, não é? – Ele perguntou, enquanto fazia uma breve reverência. Deu um aceno para Fugaku.

- Oh, sim, meu filho, estou ótima. E vejo que você também. Mas quanto tempo mesmo! Pena que você e Sasuke-kun perderam contato não é mesmo? Vocês eram amigos tão bons. Pena que o contato de vocês acabou e você teve que voltar pra a Austália.

- Pois é, pois é. O que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui em Darwin?

- Passeando, sabe como é. E você também, querido?

- Sim, sim! Tenho família aqui aí a gente veio visitar. Já vim aqui outras vezes, mas nunca tinha vindo ao zoológico, sabe? Ah, dona Mikoto, posso roubar o Sasuke um instantinho? Sabe como é, eu tô meio desligado do que acontece com a galera lá no Japão e vou ter que colocar os assuntos em dia com o Sasuke. Posso?

Ela riu.

- E você ainda pergunta? Claaaro! – Fez feliz, embora que Sasuke estivesse lhe lançando um olhar que dizia "diga que não". E então o loiro agarrou o braço de seu filho e passou a tagarelar enquanto o arrastava pelo zoológico.

- Mas esse rapaz é tão bonzinho, né amor? Nem sei porque ele e o Sasukinho deixaram de ser amiguinhos tão rápido... – Mikoto comentou, com um suspiro. O complexo anti-social de Sasuke era realmente coisa séria.

- Sim, querida. – O marido tornou a responder, olhando para algum lugar no horizonte em tom sem emoções.

- Agora vamos ver os avestruzes!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi olhou para as próprias mãos, se sentindo um idiota. Numa delas uma caixa de chocolates - que lhe custara uma nota. Na outra um ursinho de pelúcia marrom com uma fita azul amarrada no pescoço – que lhe custara outra nota. E depois olhou para frente. A porta do quarto de Sai estava trancada, e ele jurava poder sentir um ar pesado e hostil vindo pelo vento que escapava pelas suas frestas.

Dentro do cômodo, o jovem se sentava de bruços para baixo na cama, enquanto desenhava. Na verdade preferiria estar sentado na escrivaninha, mas aquela posição era a única que lhe permitia desenhar e manter o saco de gelo em cima da sua bunda sem derrubá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

E aquela tarde estava calma e ótima – seu traseiro doía menos e o silêncio estava lhe permitindo trabalhar sem muitos incômodos. Até que duas batidinhas educadas ecoaram na porta. Ele perguntou quem era, e uma voz meio rouca masculina gritou "serviço de quarto". Levantou-se então e foi até a porta, achando que talvez fossem toalhas limpas.

Do outro lado da madeira, Itachi suspirou e esperou pelo tapa na cara que talvez viesse em apreensão por ter se fingido de funcionário do hotel. E foi quase isso, pois no momento que Sai abriu a porta ele teve que encostar o pé nela para que não se fechasse. E então o outro lhe perguntou asperamente, quando viu que ele não desistiria tão fácil:

- O que inferno você quer, Itachi?

- Oh. Só quero entrar aí dentro. – Ele disse, mostrando a caixa de bombons e o bichinho sintético. Reparou então que a sua frase teve um duplo sentido. Ou queria entrar no quarto ou queria entrar no próprio Sa...

Seus pensamentos então foram interrompidos quando a porta foi escancarada e a cara mau-humorada de Sai lhe fitou intensamente. Ele entrou e foi direto.

- Me desculpe pela sua bunda. Meu tio bissexual psicopata disse que talvez você gostasse disso como desculpas e talvez esquecesse de que eu quase te estuprei ontem à noite. – Disse estendendo os braços com os presentes. Encarou sem expressão ele enquanto a resposta era proferida:

- Você realmente sabe piorar as coisas quando elas já parecem ser o pior possível. – Falou lentamente, com um sorriso obviamente forçado. Itachi olhou para ele, engolindo saliva. Era o pior e mais falso sorriso que já vira sair de seu rosto.

Sai estava realmente no seu pior humor.

- Então...Quer? – O Uchiha perguntou, sacudindo os presentes. O mais jovem pegou-os de jeito grosseiro e disse com um sorriso ainda mais falso e tom sarcástico:

- Obrigada.

Então, ele voltou para a cama. Deitou-se de bruços mais uma vez e colocou o saco de gelo em cima do seus glúteos. Sua bermuda preta já estava empapada com a água vinda do saco. Pegou o lápis profissional e voltou a rabiscar como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Itachi então foi com passos lentos até a cama. Sentou-se em sua borda e passou a observar Sai que apenas ignorava.

O silêncio era profundo e o ar pesado. Então algo inesperado saiu da boca do mais velho.

- Desculpa.

Sai então olhou um pouco assustado por cima do ombro.

- Eu tô escutando direito? – Perguntou-lhe, surpreso. Na sua cabeça, a ideia de Uchiha Itachi engolir seu orgulho simplesmente não existia.

- Você sabe o que eu disse. E eu acho essa história de ursinho e chocolate uma idiotice. Na verdade meus planos eram falar o que eu acabei de dizer e te dar isso aqui. – Ele disse, sem muita paciência, enrugando as sobrancelhas. Jogou a cartela de analgésicos em cima do caderno de desenhos do outro e esperou a reação.

O rapaz então olhou para o remédio.

As pílulas brancas como neve eram redondas e divididas em três fileiras de cinco pílulas. E por cima de tudo uma fitinha vermelha que em seu meio tinha um laçinho feio e desgrenhado obviamente feito por Itachi. Era o jeito de pedir desculpas mais estranho que já vira em toda a sua vida.

- Isso é tão...imprevisível da sua parte. – Ele disse, examinando o remédio. – Mas deixa pra lá. – Mandou apontando para a caixa de chocolates. – Me dê.

- Ainda bem que você me perdoa. – Murmurou, pegando o objeto quadrado.

- Quem foi que disse que eu perdoaria, Itachi-kun? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso falso.

Os dois então se encararam tensamente.

– Saia de cima da minha cama. E vá embora.

- Sai você não está... – Começou Itachi, achando que aquilo era algum tipo de piadinha. Mas ele se calou ao ver o olhar ameaçador que o mais jovem lhe lançava. Não falou mais nada. Se levantou da cama e foi embora.

Exatamente como o ordenado.

O Uchiha fechou a porta do quarto e se encostou do lado de fora. Que inferno.

Então, sentiu seu celular vibrar mais uma vez. Desbloqueou o aparelho e leu a mensagem na tela.

_Me encontre na sorveteria da esquina do seu hotel em quatro horas. _

_Precisamos conversar. _

Aquela mensagem era tão...curta. Não se lembrou de imediato de ninguém que escrevesse desse jeito. Sem falar que não continha nem abreviações e nem erros comuns em mensagens de celular.

Então olhou o remetente.

"Ah. Isso justifica bastante coisa."

Xxxxxx

O tempo então passou. Mais exatamente quatro horas.

Já havia passado a hora do jantar, e turistas a estas horas se ocupavam em procurar programas tradicionais da vida noturna da cidade. Aborígenes contando histórias tradicionais que não eram bem tradicionais na frente de uma fogueira, bares, boates. A não ser é claro que os turistas fossem familiares. Pai, mãe e filhos. Esse tipo de público se continha em ficar no hotel dormindo e era exatamente o que a família Uchiha fazia. Em primeiro lugar por serem anti-sociais com exceção é claro de Mikoto. E em segundo porque Fugaku estava chocado demais pra qualquer coisa. E em terceiro porque estavam muito cansados pra curtir qualquer atividade que fosse.

E foi por isso que Sasuke saiu. Porque sabia que seus pais dormiam cedo e que não iam incomodar mais. E então foi para a sorveteria. Pediu apenas uma água e ficou esperando sentado numa mesa mais exatamente doze minutos, até que Uchiha Itachi dobrasse a esquina e entrasse ali com um sorrisinho sarcástico na face.

- Sasukinho, sentiu saudades?

- Cala a boca, imbecil. – E então o Uchiha mais velho reconheceu que seu familiar estava realmente em péssimo humor, pois numa ocasião normal ele só murmuraria qualquer coisa e lhe lançaria um olhar frívolo e seco.

Então sentou-se na mesinha de madeira. Pediu um sorvete. Duas bolas, chocolate e morango.

- Então...? – O mais velho começou, olhando seu irmãozinho querido. Ele rodou os olhos e falou, como se realmente fosse doloroso como engolir cacos de vidro:

- Eu preciso de um conselho seu.

O velejador arqueou a sobrancelha e repetiu como se aquelas palavras tivessem o delicioso sabor de um cigarro:

- Você precisa de um conselho meu.

- Sim, eu preciso de um conselho seu.

O sorvete de chocolate e morango chegou.

- Porque o grande e onipotente Sasuke iria precisar de um conselho do burro, idiota e maluco do seu irmão mais velho estupidamente chamado Itachi? – Ele disse, pegando seu sorvete com deleite. Recebeu então uma resposta bem espinhenta.

- Ora, seu idiota. Me poupe do seu sarcasmo estúpido e do senso de humor negro. – Sasuke disse, lançando um olhar raivoso. - Só estou pedindo a você por que sei que só você pode entender.

- Por que não fala com a mamãe? Ela entende tudo o que eu entendo sobre você, não é mesmo?

- Itachi, eu encontrei o Naruto hoje no zoológico. E ao que parece ele ainda vai me procurar. Mamãe não entende isso. – Sentenciou o mais jovem tomando um gole de água.

- Ah.

- Que "ah" o quê? Eu quero que você me diga o que eu tenho que fazer.

- Uh. Bem, você vai ter que resolver as coisas então.

- Que coisas?

- Bem, Sasuke, você pode odiar a ideia de ter se apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo. Eu não sei se você acha que a culpa é dele por ter nascido homem ou se é sua por ser gay, mas parece que agora você entendeu porque eu disse que cortar todas as suas ligações com ele não ia adiantar. – O mais velho disse seriamente. Agora tinha parado com as brincadeiras sarcásticas e todo o resto. – Eu sabia que vocês iam se encontrar de novo. O jeito que aquele menino chorou naquele dia quando você gritou com ele na formatura do terceiro ano não foi o de alguém que chora porque perde um amigo. É o de quem perde um amor.

-....

- E além do mais ele mesmo dizia o tempo inteiro "Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. E eu não desisto nunca". Eu acho que mesmo que ele perdesse interesse por você ele ia te perseguir de algum jeito, porque do jeito que ele é te encontrar de novo ia se tornar satisfação pessoal. Ele ia continuar te perseguindo pra provar que ele não mente pra si mesmo.

-...Hunf. Ele quer me encontrar amanhã de novo. O que eu faço?

- Não sei. – O mais velho disse, dando de ombros. – O que você acha que _realmente_ deve fazer Sasuke?

O jovem olhou para o lado, com uma careta. Respirou fundo como se o peso do mundo todo estivesse nas suas costas.

- Hunf...

- Não resmungue como você fosse o único com problemas em suas relações interpessoais, otouto. Não foi você que praticamente estuprou seu colega de viagem.

Silêncio.

Sasuke então olhou para ele com receio. Suspirou devagar, juntou coragem e disse, lentamente, como ele seu irmão fosse algum tipo de débil mental:

- Itachi...Você pode ter sido o laureado. Você pode ter sido primeiro lugar geral. Seu QI pode ser de gênio. Você pode falar cinco línguas. Mas nada disso importa, porque você _realmente_, _realmente_ é um grande, imenso, colossal e gigantesco idiota.

xxx

E no meio do escuro quarto, Sai se remexeu. Deitava-se agora de barriga para cima. Já parara de colocar gelo lá atrás, e também de desenhar. Agora pensava.

Não foi por Itachi ter praticamente lhe estuprado que ele estava bravo.

Não foi pelo sexo.

Foi porque Sai sabia, tinha certeza de que aquilo que nascia entre eles não era só sexo. Nem só amizade.

Era algo mais.

Era algo muito mais intenso e assustador.

E todo aquele mau-humor se devia ao fato de ele estar com medo.

Medo da loucura que estava prestes a viver.

Medo daquilo que _sabia_ que iria viver.

Medo de realmente estar apaixonado por Uchiha Itachi

* * *

**Bem Becca, aqui está o capitulo. A fic vai sair maior que o previsto, mas eu estou tentando caprichar. Me perdoe...Mas eu não consegui evitar de fazer um SasuNaru! É A MINHA OBSESSÃO! AHHHHHHHH!!!!**

**-**

**Bem, respondendo reviews:**

**-**

**_Yeahrebecca:_ **

**Não me mate. Por favor, não me mate. **

**Bem, ainda bem que gostou! Vou tentar adiantar as coisas aqui. Tomara que você goste. **

**Tomara mesmo.**

** Beijos!**

**-**

**_Doris Black_:**

**Err....Bem...Não foi 'sou-tão-grandão-que-pra-ler-você-vai-demorar-um-horão', mas eu tentei fazer uma coisa decente. **

**Hohoho. Eu ADORO fazer essas maldades. É por isso que eu terminei nessa parte. Mas neste capitulo, fui boazinha, nem deixei o final tão malvado assim. **

**Espero que goste. **

**Abraços. **

**-**

**_Uchiha Kazeninaru:_**

**Uhm, pedido atendido! Voltei, embora que meio tarde....**

**Bem, espero que você não me mate e que isso aqui atenda as expectativas. **

**Kissus!**

**-**

**_sz'Mari-chan:_**

**O suspense nem foi tanto assim nesse capitulo...Mas eu estou postando, e espero que esteja bom. **

**Beijos!**

* * *

**Becca, e aqui está mais um pedacinho desse presente que começa a se arrastar de novo. POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATE PELA DEMORA COLOSSAL. **

**Beijos, **

**Mei. em 22.01.2010**


	4. Nenhum Embarque

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, e se pertencesse, a viajem não seria tão grande quanto à do Kishi. Tio Kishi du mau! u.u

**

* * *

**

Expedição

Final

**Capítulo 4: Nenhum embarque **

Itachi se sentiu idiota mesmo. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Dessa vez tinha tentado ligar para Sai, no dia seguinte. Aparentemente, ele desligou quando viu que a voz era de Itachi, pois quando o Uchiha murmurou um 'alô' esperançoso e o telefone começou a fazer 'tuuuu...' tornou-se óbvio que o aparelho tinha sido jogado no gancho de maneira cruel e violenta, pois o modo como a ligação terminara convenceu Itachi de que o pobre aparelho tinha sido quase quebrado.

Também tinha passado uns bilhetinhos por baixo da porta do quarto dele, mas não tinha como saber se eles tinham sido lidos, pois ele não tinha se dado ao trabalho de responder. E pelo que Itachi estava reparando, não o faria tão cedo. Por isso havia resolvido sair. O estresse estava lhe consumindo.

E por causa disso, fumava tanto que exalava fumaça o suficiente para ser confundido com a chaminé de uma indústria multinacional. Pelas suas contas, tinham sido duas carteiras.

Meu deus.

Iria ter uma overdose de nicotina.

Estava perambulando por um shopping da cidade, o mais chique, que contava com lojas de grife de diversas nacionalidades; uma típica loja da Calvin Klein estava encostada numa estilosa loja dedicada a vender apenas produtos da francesa Chanel. Apenas os turistas ricos circulavam por ali. Famílias de pais, filhos e babá e casais compostos por velhos feios e com a pele laranja acompanhados de mocinhas novas com vestidos justíssimos e peitos obviamente siliconados circulavam pelos corredores cujo metro quadrado devia custar os olhos da cara.

Andou mais um pouco pelo ambiente requintado e descobriu que apesar de tudo algumas lojas mais populares estavam por lá, mas logicamente com instalações mais requintadas. Até que deu vontade de mais uma tragada. Hora de sair dali.

- Onde fica a porra do fumódromo? – O Uchiha resmungou, enquanto enfiava a mão no bolso a procura da maldita carteira cheia de rolinhos do inferno. Tirou de lá a carteira lotada de Malboros e se aliviou ao reparar que tinha comprado mais uma carteira enquanto ainda estava circulando pelas ruas.

Até que de repente, viu duas silhuetas meio conhecidas saindo de dentro de uma barraquinha de sorvetes Burguer King. Uma delas tinha um Milk Shake bem grande nas mãos e a outra estava de braços cruzados. Uma cabeleira loura e outra de cabelo quase azul de tão preto conversavam na frente do quiosque que ficava bem no meio do corredor de sapatos, perto da barraquinha concorrente, de Frozen Yogurt.

Itachi parou de repente, como se estivesse dirigindo numa em alta velocidade na avenida e o semáforo à sua frente de repente tivesse ficado vermelho. Enfiou os Malboros no bolso de novo e foi para perto da entrada da Manolo Blaink, se encostando na parede. Seus olhos pareciam surpresos de um jeito sarcástico, e sua sobrancelha estava arqueada. Abriu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, quando constatou que o moreno segurou a mão do loiro, enquanto olhava para ele.

E então, aqueles dois se abraçaram, fazendo grande parte dos turistas podres de chique repararem.

Seu irmãozinho estava mandando muito bem.

Até que inesperadamente, os dois se separaram e um Naruto que se segurava para não começar a chorar e um Sasuke um pouco envergonhado começaram a vir para o lado aonde estava.

Uma pessoa normal, obviamente, se enfiaria nas profundezas da loja mais próxima e se esconderia como um fugitivo do FBI. Mas Uchiha Itachi nunca se encaixou no parâmetro da "normalidade", e claro, como uma de suas filosofias de vida era "os incomodados que se mudem, pois de meu lugar eu não saio", ficou encostado na parede, enquanto encarava o irmãozinho que passava sem percebê-lo.

Hum. Sasukinho estava mesmo se empenhando. Usava até as suas roupas esportivas mais bonitas.

Naruto estava em seu mundo de fantasias, tão entretido nele que um elefante laranja podia se jogar na sua frente que não perceberia. Sasuke estava na posição típica de alguém que não sabe direito o que fazer. Há menos de trinta segundos tinha estado abraçado a Naruto e agora parecia querer evitar qualquer espécie de contato físico e quem dera visual. O moreno olhava para qualquer direção que não fosse a que o loiro estava, mas ao se deparar com Uchiha Itachi encostado numa das paredes do shopping com um sorriso sacana e sobrancelhas arqueadas e olhos sarcásticos, só pôde fazer uma coisa:

Deu-lhe uma dedada, das mais malcriadas de sua vida.

E então o casalzinho passou, e Itachi não pôde parar de pensar em Sasuke carregando sacolas de grife por Ginza, o bairro mais chique de Tóquio enquanto Naruto carregada uma bolsinha contendo um poodle branco e felpudo.

Que lindo.

- Irmãozinho, você já tentou e conseguiu. Agora quem tem que tentar sou eu...

XxXxX

E ele tentou de verdade.

Só os Deuses sabem quanto.

Itachi tinha passado os últimos dias concentrando todas as suas energias para sair em busca de Sai. Bilhetes, pedidos de desculpas em forma de origami, bolinhos, chocolates, flores e a parafernália brega toda. Ele havia tentado de tudo.

Até que num fatídico dia, bateu na porta do quarto de seu companheiro de viagem e se deparou com uma camareira rechonchuda e mau humorada que resmungou:

- Sei lá. Disseram que o cara que estava aqui se mandou prum outro hotel. Quer saber? O homem é bizarro. Pensei que vocês japoneses fossem malucos por que trabalham feito animais, mas aquele doidão deve ser daquele jeito porque o cigarro amarelo do demônio comeu o cérebro dele. Se ele não fuma maconha, eu nunca fiz _ménage a troîs._

E quando Itachi fez um olhar de espanto – por ter descoberto que o rapaz fora embora sem ao menos lhe avisar, a camareira abriu um olhar estupidamente mau humorado e resmungou:

- Só porque tracei dois caras ao mesmo tempo, não quer dizer que eu tenho que ser olhada desse jeito, japa. E é maravilhoso, caso você não saiba.

Mas Itachi não respondeu. Estava tão alienado naquele momento que deu meia volta e saiu com passinhos dignos de um pingüim.

Mas, como dizem por aí, a aceitação tem sete passos.

E um deles é ficar...Bem, muito, muito, muito irado.

E Itachi ficou assim. Sua aura estava tão negra que no momento em que a ficha caiu, uma florzinha próxima murchou.

E murchou mesmo.

Um dragão que solta fogo pelas narinas é uma comparação muito fraca para o estado de Itachi. Se ele tivesse quinze metros de altura, Godzila, que tem este tamanho, seria um bichinho de pelúcia amigável, pois o mau humor de Uchiha Itachi não pode ser descrito com palavras.

Sim, a coisa é mesmo violenta.

E os dias passaram, até que os sete passos da aceitação tinham passado. E o prazo para Itachi desculpar-se, também, pois era o dia da viagem de retomada à aventura de meses num veleiro no meio do oceano.

A loucura retomava seu passo.

E Itachi estava decidido a não aparecer. Sua mãe tinha ligado na noite anterior, dando uma forcinha, e avisando que estavam voltando ao Japão. E que Sasuke desenvolvera um súbito interesse por um intercâmbio para aperfeiçoamento do inglês na Austrália. Mikoto claro, já estava saudosista, como se o filho mais jovem já estivesse conseguido transferência e tudo.

_- Itachi, seu irmão está tããão sério quanto a isso, meu filho! Já procurou até uma universidade pra conseguir a transferência. Disse que se não conseguir, está disposto a fazer um teste aqui e começar o curso todo de novo, acredita? Ah! A juventude nos faz loucos, não acha? Só fico feliz porque será na mesma cidade em que o Naruto-kun vive. Aquele menino é um anjinho, não acha? Seu irmãozinho tem falado tanto com ele nesses últimos dias...E eu até entendo. São grandes amigos, Sasukinho devia estar se matando de saudades. Né? _

- Aham.

_- Fiiiilho, mas quanto desânimo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Não...

_- Oh, já sei. É o seu pai. Você ficou magoado com ele, não é? Não se preocupe. Você já deveria saber querido, todos nós conhecemos Fugaku. Ele não vai ter coragem o suficiente pra te deserdar. Ele é um pouco orgulhoso, mas tem um coração de manteiga, você sabe. _

- Sim...

_- Oh, querido. Perdão é a solução, não é? De tudo. Talvez você só devesse esperar por ele. Ele vai te perdoar, não se preocupe. _

- Vai?

_- Claro amor, pode parecer que não quando ele fica sério, mas você sabe que ele te ama com todo seu coração. _

E foram essas as palavras que lhe inspiraram. Não a se reconciliar com seu pai, porque sinceramente, pedir perdão ao pai de cabeça baixa era a última coisa deste mundo que Itachi estava pensando em fazer.

Última.

"_Talvez você só devesse esperar por ele..."_

E foi o que resolveu fazer. Por isso, esperava com um cigarro encostado na boca o e uma perna nervosa que não parava de balançar.

Talvez ele viesse, não é mesmo?

O barco estava encostado no fim do cais, e Itachi apenas aguardava enquanto a sua perna sacudia tanto que parecia ter alguma falha no tecido muscular. Olhava para um lado, depois dava uma voltinha e apagava o toco do cigarro no chão, pisando em cima com o pé rodando. Depois, disse à si mesmo que não fumaria outro bendito rolinho de tabaco se não iria morrer em menos de cinco anos. Mas, pensou, porra, ele já ia morrer mesmo, e ainda não tinha câncer. Que viesse outro maldito cigarro. E então, ele enfiou mais um Malboro na boca e acendeu sem dó ou piedade.

E assim, ele aguardava ainda mais, nervoso, e quando já tinha acendido mais um cigarro e ele já estava no fim, ele decidiu que não ficaria mais naquele calor e fedor. Sai não ia, tinha desistido. Lindo, agora hora de ir embora. E no exato momento em que virou as costas em direção à saída mais próxima, viu alguém bem conhecido à sua espera há não menos que cinco metros de si. Sai lhe aguardava com olhar vazio e bermudas, sandálias de borracha e camiseta. Não vestia as roupas de neoprene ou de tecido leve que supostamente devia usar para entrar no barco, afinal, era o dia do embarque para a região da Polinésia.

- Há quanto tempo você está aí? – Perguntou Itachi entre o susto e o mau-humor. Sai deu de ombros.

- Nem dois minutos. Só estava esperando que você se tocasse. Já ia te chamar, mas parece que a ficha finalmente caiu.

- Bem, vamos embarcar então.

- Na verdade não vamos. Nem eu nem você. – Ele disse, em tom misterioso. Fez uma pausa, e não mirou Itachi em momento algum. – Nosso patrocinador faliu.

Itachi olhou para o rapaz a sua frente, quase sem acreditar.

- Como...?

- Andavam meio mal depois da crise financeira, mas não cortaram muitos gastos e faliram. Agora não vamos mais ter como pagar as despesas do barco, e nem eu nem você temos dinheiro para comprar muitas peças daí. Você sabe que são caríssimas. Falei com a emissora que estava cobrindo a viagem, eles vão cancelar o programa. – O mais jovem disse, conclusivo. Então, observou Itachi, esperando alguma pergunta, alguma reação. Ele ficou sem fazer nada, seus olhos negros indecifráveis a mirar-lhe com um olhar profundo, como se quisesse engoli-lo. Sai não quis mais ser olhado daquele jeito. Já bastasse as borboletas no estômago que sentia quando ouvia apenas o nome daquele homem, era o suficiente. Não queria mais saber, não queria mais nada. Que Itachi ficasse em seu canto que Sai ficaria em seu próprio, porque se não... não sabia o tamanho da besteira que ia fazer. Só sabia que ela seria grande. Colossal. – Bem é isso. Adeus.

E Itachi soltou um ruído ao vê-lo dar as costas, mas ainda sim não fez nada e arrependeu-se por meses.

Era o fim daquela expedição que nunca terminaria.

Acabou.

-X-

**Epílogo**

**Seis meses depois, Tóquio, Japão. Hora do almoço. **

- Oh, mas você viu a foto que o seu irmão mandou, não viu? Linda! Lá naquele deserto que eles têm por lá, naquela pedra sagrada dos aborígenes. Como é mesmo o nome? Uluru! Isso, Uluru. É lindo Itachi, você deveria ver...

Itachi não falou nada, pois a sua boca ainda estava entupida de comida. Dentro do fino terno italiano que lhe vestia, sentia uma leve coceira, o que lhe fez soltar os hashi para se afastar um pouco e tirar o paletó. Fugaku olhava, do outro lado da mesa com um orgulho que simplesmente não poderia esconder.

- Meu filho, estou tão orgulhoso de você! – O pai dizia, entre mais e mais arroz. – Você não poderia ter arranjado um jeito melhor de fazer seu pai feliz do que virar gente e honrar o seu sobrenome. Parece que Deus realmente resolveu me abençoar. Sasuke conseguiu aquele curso maravilhoso na Austrália e quando voltar de lá vai poder ser até professor universitário de inglês se quiser. Você agora está trabalhando numa empresa séria e desistiu das suas loucuras, e ainda por cima parece estar se esforçando parar de fumar. É uma bênção!

- É mesmo, não é querido…? – Mikoto completou, feliz por ver Fugaku se livrar de uma cara carrancuda que havia se tornado habitual depois de tantos anos. O marido estava feliz, e de tão feliz já estava começando a abrir o bolso e planejando uma viagem com a esposa à dois para as Bahamas depois do Natal.

- Mas por que vocês cancelaram aquela loucura mesmo? – O pai perguntou. – Já fazem seis meses e você nunca parou para me explicar.

Estavam em um restaurante tipicamente japonês, onde cada mesa ficava em uma pequena cabine com portas corrediças dava para um corredor aberto. A família se sentava numa mesa, em um almoço juntos durante a semana, coisa que Itachi não se lembrava de fazer desde o colegial.

- A empresa náutica que nos patrocinava já andava meio ruim das pernas antes de começarmos o projeto, por causa da crise, e ela precisava de uma grande publicidade para ver se conseguia se levantar mais uma vez e viu o nosso projeto como uma oportunidade para isso, mas na verdade, não adiantou muito. Faliu. E as peças do nosso barco eram caríssimas. Se alguma quebrasse na viagem, não poderíamos comprar outra, então paramos naquele ponto. E quanto a eu parar de fumar, eu acho que não consigo. Esses chicletes de nicotina são a mesma coisa que morder uma rolha.

- Consegue sim, meu amor. – Mikoto assegurou com seus olhinhos brilhando de determinação. – Vai conseguir, e ai vai achar uma garota legal rapidinho. Li numa revista lá no salão que homens que não fumam têm mais chance de ter uma namorada sabia?

- Eu sou lindo de todo jeito, mãe. Consigo quem eu quiser, com ou sem cigarro. – Ele disse seriamente, enquanto comia mais um pouco. – E porque a pergunta, pai?

- Nada. É que eu fui olhar umas sungas numa loja de surf para ir para as Bahamas com a sua mãe, sabe? Estaremos lá depois do Natal. E lá eu encontrei aquele maconheirozinho que fez a tal expedição com você.

- Querido! – A mãe chiou olhando repreensivamente para ele.

- Quié, esses surfistas todos usam maconha, não é? Ele não deve ser exceção...

- Pai, onde é que o senhor o viu? – O filho perguntou muito sério, largando os palitinhos de repente.

XxXxXxXxX

- Sai-kun, você se importaria de fechar hoje? Tô precisando estudar urgentemente hoje pro curso... – Uma garota de cabelos rosa como as roupas da Barbie perguntou. Vestia uma calça jeans surrada e básica branca combinada com all-stares vermelhos e um casaco preto e grosso.

- Só se você me der um beijinho, Sakura-chan. – Sai retrucou com um sorriso falso, olhando-a. Ela avermelhou-se.

- Tchau pra você também, idiota. Fui!

E ela saiu pela porta da frente da loja, que fez um barulhinho por conta do sininho na porta. A plaquinha de "Fechado" deixava todos os clientes do lado de fora. Sai só terminava de colocar umas pranchas que estavam fora do lugar em pé, perto de onde o dono exigia que elas ficassem sempre.

- A última. – O rapaz disse a si mesmo, quando colocou a última prancha em ordem. Olhou à sua volta, vendo todas as roupas de neoprene, camisetas, sungas, bermudas e materiais para surf perfeitamente arrumados. Nossa, já estava ficando realmente bom naquilo.

Sai usava jeans esverdeados e uma camisa preta com o nome da loja. Nos pés tinha um par de Adidas Star brancos com listrinhas pretas que já estavam velhos. Nossa, precisava de mais dinheiro para comprar um par novo.

Desligou as luzes e no escuro tateou embaixo do balcão de pagamentos até que achou sua mochila Mizuno preta e a jaqueta de jeans que vestiu rapidamente. Depois seguiu até o lado de fora, onde trancou a porta de vidro e desceu a cortina de metal que protegia a loja durante a noite. Colocou o cadeado e foi embora, desviando das poucas pessoas que ainda encontrava no caminho, e quando dobrou a esquina, teve uma surpresa inesperada.

- Saudades? – A voz sarcástica como sempre perguntou. Entre uma mascada e outra, observava Sai que teve vontade de sair correndo. O coração do mais jovem quase parou. Sentiu seu estômago girar como se estivesse em uma montanha russa violenta.

- I-Itachi?

- Em carne e osso. – Ele disse, se desencostando da parede nas suas costas. Seu terno era negro e vestia um sobretudo preto por cima de todo. Numa das mãos, uma pasta de couro, típica de executivos. – Quanto tempo, não? Eu estava te esperando.

- S-Sim, quanto tempo. Estou com pressa. Tenho que ir, adeus.

E Itachi simplesmente agarrou-o pelo braço, e ele se virou com força. Sua face estava corada, e estava ficando nervoso.

- Não me escapa mais, fujão. – O mais velho disse. – Quero saber porque você ficou me rejeitando todo aquele tempo em Darwin. Ficou com raiva, eu sei. Mas naquele dia no porto, eu não vi raiva nenhuma em você Sai, era outra coisa, e só me falta descobrir o que era.

- Que bom que você é curioso. Curiosidade é uma coisa boa. – O mais jovem disse, com um sorriso falso que Itachi reconheceu muito bem. - Faz aprender.

- Não fuja do assunto.

- Que assunto?

- O que estamos tratando!

- De quê estamos tratando mesmo?

- NÃO SEJA SÍNICO! – Itachi berrou, perdendo a paciência. Chamou a atenção de umas pessoas que estavam por perto mas elas não interferiram e continuaram o seu caminho.

Houve silêncio entre os dois, e o ex-fumante subitamente cuspiu o chiclete que tinha na boca no chão, há pelo menos um meto deles.

- Não é falta de educação? – Sai perguntou, vendo a goma branca ir parar no chão.

- Pouco me importa, mas você ainda não disse.

Sai puxou seu braço das mãos de Itachi com violência. Já não conseguia manter a sua falsa paciência. Com um quase-berro disse sem pensar:

- Eu que quero saber o que você quer! Você pensa que eu sou algum otário?

- O que...?

- VOCÊ BRINCA COMIGO! Fica sendo todo legal, boa praça, do seu jeito idiota mais ainda sim ótimo, gentil! Aí depois você faz aquilo e...eu...

Houve silêncio mais uma vez. O mais velho observava-o inerte, com olhos surpresos e Sai não sabia o que fazer, parando subitamente seu discurso revoltado. Abrira muito a boca. Seus olhos estavam expressando muito, e ele falara demais. E naquele momento, Itachi soube e não pôde evitar um sorrisinho.

- Itachi, eu...

- Cala a boca. Eu também te amo.

E Itachi jogou sua pasta de couro para um lado, como se fosse lixo e juntou os lábios de ambos, o que já era aguardado há muito, muito tempo.

Sai sentiu a língua invadindo a sua boca com urgência e sentiu-se aliviado. Tinha aquilo entalado há muito tempo na garganta e nunca havia ousado dizer a verdade à Itachi. Mas agora que estavam juntos, sentiu-se feliz. Muito, muito, feliz. Sorria enquanto agarrava as costas do outro com força, enfiando seus dedos nos músculos, como se não quisesse soltá-lo jamais.

- Pára de sorrir, assim eu não consigo te beijar. – O ex-velejador e agora novo executivo resmungou, enquanto descia as suas mãos até o quadril do mais jovem, que apenas fazia sorria com pura felicidade, num sorriso sincero como ele jamais houvera visto.

- Só se você me prometer. – O vendedor disse, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- O quê?

- Que você não vai me deixar nunca mais.

Itachi não disse nada, apenas continuou a beijá-lo. Mas Sai não se importou, apenas deixou como estava.

Afinal mesmo que ele tentasse fugir, não ia deixar.

Ele iria continuar a trazê-lo de volta e agarrá-lo, custasse o que custasse, até o fim de suas vidas.

E ficariam juntos, mesmo entre tapas, beijos em muitas noites..._calientes_, até que um conseguisse desgrudar do outro, ou seja, nunca.

Nunca.

* * *

**ALELUIA! AAALELUIAAAAA!**

**Depois de tanta lerdeza, senpai, aqui está seu presente, finalmente completado! ESPERO QUE TENHA GOSTADO!**

**Gente, me desculpem se tem errinhos por aí, fiz essa fic sem betagem, e agradeço a todos que me apoiaram, mandaram reviews e comentaram! Espero que gostem do fim, meio sem sal, mas pensei que o Itachi e o Sai não são um casal muito grudendo no fim das contas. É um amor seco, mas ao mesmo tempo muito intenso. Eles merecem uma coisa mais simples. **

**E aqui é o fim pessoal. Espero que tenha sido bom!**

_**sz'Mari-chan:**_

**Bem, completei, pra você que tem acompanhado, desculpe a demora! É que meu tempo está muito louco esse ano (tá, eu sei que isso não é desculpa, mas mesmo assim, sorry...), e se você riu muito no capiutlo passado, imagino que vá rir com o poodle do Naruto neste aqui...Beijos! Obrigada pelo apoio!**

_**yeahrebecca:**_

**HAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHA! EU ACABEI! UM DIA, MAS ACABEEEEI! HUH! Tá, eu sei que você gosta de coisas melosas entre casais, grude, grude e GRRRUUUUUDEEEEEEE, mas eu não consigo! Vejo ItaSai como um casal seco, que esconde o que sente, não gosta muito de beijinhos românticos, é mais da ação. EU CONSEGUI, EU ACABEI! HAHAAA! Ano que vem terá outro pesente, imagino...Mas não se preocupe! Será um que não demore tanto. Espero que tenha gostado, beeeijo!**

_**Fabianadat:**_

**No problem, quanto mais melhor! Seja beeem vindaaaa! Mas...Bem...Já é tchau, né? último capítulo...Mas espero que tenha gostado, agradeço o apoio! Abraços!**

_**Aneleh Kunoichi:**_

**Feito! Fic continuada e completa! Sei que ficou curta, mas como é um presente de aniversário, teria que ser mais curta ainda...Agradeço os elogios. Até mais!**

_**Uchiha Luci:**_

**Feito e concluído, como você pediu. Continuei, sei que não foi muito longe mas como eu já disse a uma outra pessoa, é uma fic de aniversário (embora tenha sido lerdamente postada) e é pra ficar curtinha mesmo. Agradeço os reviews! Beijos!**

**

* * *

**

Gente, aqui fico eu!

Até a próxima!

_Mei_ em 08.11.10


End file.
